


Howl

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“May I cut in?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “ _If you could only see/The beast you’ve made of me_ ” (Florence + The Machine)

“Excuse me,” said Remus, sliding into the space beside Tonks and settling his hand at the small of her back. “May I cut in?”

Tonks leaned back into his touch, and couldn’t suppress a slight shiver— the Ministry paper-pusher she’d been politely listening to could only hear the polite, refined voice that Remus showed to the world. He couldn’t hear the undercurrent of fiercely-controlled emotion, the _growl_ beneath his words that made Tonks feel warm all over.

“Of course,” she said, sliding her hand into Remus’s.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I—”

“—were jealous,” Tonks interrupted, smiling. “I like that.”

THE END


End file.
